


Torn and Old

by Yadakitty



Series: A series of Akechi and Kurusu oneshots and other sorts [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, OC's - Freeform, deeper meaning, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: What does Akechi have to go through everyday of his 11 year old life?Through every fan fic I've seen, its Akechi as the abused, his foster parents the abusers. But what if it is more than just that?Sequel to Unusual Babysitter, though you do not need to read the first one to enjoy this story.





	Torn and Old

“Bye, Akechi Kun!”

“See ya’ Goro!”

“Remember to bring your secret Pokemón card tomorrow!”

 

Goro turned around and waved back to them all the while wearing his usual smile. Goro had smiled so much that his mouth hurt at the end of the day. Goro walked home, quickening his pace knowing what would happen to him if he took a detour. When he saw his run down foster home he went in the back of the house.

 

In the back of the house there was a huge chest,  containing a clean simple shirt, a bra, and a skirt. Goro quickly put them on. His foster mother was never able to have children, and she always wanted a girl. At the orphanage, his foster _father_ mistaken him for a girl, because of his long uncut hair. Goro flinched as he remembered, his anger at the mistake. Of course, his father understood what would happen if the neighborhood was to find out that they he had been angry at his foster child’s gender. So they compromised. If Goro dressed up as a girl at home, let his “mother” comb his hair and play dress up with him. Then his “father” would give him a suitable room, supply him with enough food to survive, and leave him alone. Goro looked down into the chest, he forgot the bow. He quickly put it on when he heard thunder erupting from the gray darkening clouds above. He rushed inside.

 

He opened the old door with a long creak.

 

“Hello,” he said shakily. The house was completely dark. Only the shadows of the house responded.

 

“Mother?” Goro called again.

“In here darling!” Goro dragged his bag and put it on top of the shelf. And went towards the call of his foster mother.

 

His mother was lying on a couch. Goro knew what she wanted. ‘Best to get it over with quickly,’ Goro thought to himself. Goro walked over to his foster mother lying on the couch. Her blond-greying hair sprawled across the cushions, she was lying down. She stretched her hands out to him.

 

“My daughter come over here, let me comb your hair,” her voice croaked and wheezed with age. Goro bowed perfectly at the waist.

 

“Of course Mother,” he didn’t need to fake his voice, it was already high pitch with fear. Goro walked over to the old couch, it was torn like everything in this house. And like everything in the house, even if it was torn and old it all belonged to Korudo Zankokuna, his foster father.

 

Goro paused and waited for his foster mother to sit up, which she did. She slouched and leaned into the couch, her back was a bit sideways. She looked tired, age had engraved deep lines into her face. She looked like she didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. Fight what? Her husband? Death? Goro couldn’t decide.

 

His foster mother patted the space left of her. Goro hesitated for a few seconds then lay down beside her, his head on her lap. She brought a beautifully decorated brush to his hair. Goro turned his head to the side nuzzling his face into her stomach, in what he hoped seemed like a sign of affection. Goro felt the brush go through his hair.

 

Against his ears, Goro could hear his foster mother’s heartbeat. He could feel her lungs expanding with every breath she took. He could feel her body shaking under his head. He could smell her musty scent...

 

“Have I ever told you how I got this brush?” Goro shook awake, it seems he must have fallen asleep. His foster mother had stopped brushing. Goro turned his head that was still in her lap up so that he could look at her face, and she could look into his. Goro shook his head.

 

“No mo-,” He started to say, but she interrupted him.

 

“No need for practiced lines. You don’t have to say that around me,” She attempted a smile, it looked more like a pained grimace. Yet Goro understood the unfinished sentence. _“You don’t have to say those around me, only around Zankokuna.”_

 

“It was when I was very little,” She smiled at a soft memory. For once her eyes look peaceful and distant. Not fearful. “My mother was a hairdresser. Women would come in, their hair a mess. And they would come out, looking like flowers fit to be picked by the fingers of the fairest maid. One day I asked her to make me beautiful. And you know what she did?” She looked down at Goro expecting an answer. Goro shook his head.

 

“She brushed my hair with this very comb, and lifted my lips to a smile, and said that I was already beautiful.” His foster mother smiled wider. Then her lips dropped.

 

“I didn’t have any little girls of my own to give this to. _Zankokuna_ has tried again and again. But in the end I somehow knew that I wouldn’t be able to give him what he truly desired, a daughter to use and take control of. But you, Goro.” She paused in her sentence, her throat seemed choked. “You are special. You are resilient. You have life left to live. You can escape him.”

 

Goro’s eyes widened. He had never heard his foster mother speak like this. She was usually quiet.

 

“Mo-Mother. What actually is your name-,” He was this time interrupted by the door opening.

 

“I’m home,” an unwelcome gruff voice said. Goro’s foster mother softly lifted Goro’s head from her lap and put it on the couch.

 

“I’ll get your dinner.” She said to her husband and she left Goro on the couch. Which strangly felt colder without her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> The mother doesn't have a name because she is Zankokuna's slave. She doesn't have free rights because she is Zankokuna's. But Goro has a chance. He is not Zankokuna's slave yet. 
> 
> “I didn’t have any little girls of my own to give this to. Zankokuna has tried again and again."
> 
> I've been old not to write rape fics. But I couldn't help myself. When people usually say that they are trying to have a baby, they mean that they both are trying not one sided. Zankokuna is the only one who is trying. Not our mother...
> 
> How I came about the name, Korudo Zankokuna was pretty easy. I searched up "Cold" in Google Translate then searched up "Cruel" lol
> 
> I willl leave the rest of this story to interpretation. But keep in mind, a story never really ends, it just stops moving.
> 
> Thank You for reading!


End file.
